Bienvenido a casa
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Era un shinobi discreto con su vida privada. Su esposa también. Ambos habían seleccionado una pareja que fuera lo suficientemente dura y hábil para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla y así no desperdiciar tiempo preocupándose por su bienestar. Más allá del amor, era lo que ambos necesitaban: una pareja que no muriera. (KakashixOcc-Parejas canon). (Pos-4ta guerra ninja).
1. Bienvenido a casa

Cronopios de la autor: Hahahaha, estaba escribiendo el segundo capitulo de "Persona imprudente", y el tercero de "Cuando el séptimo murió", sin embargo me puse revisar otros fics que tengo inconclusos, y cuando vi ya tenía entre cuatro y seis capítulos comenzados de diferentes historias. No obstante, una amiga a la que quiero mucho también le dio por subir nuevo fic y bueno, ese me inspiró a escribir este.

Espero, de todo corazón, no me odien por haber emparejado a Kakashi con alguien, pero es ilógico que sencillamente no tuviera con quien desfogar la ansiedad sexual, que más por lujuria los hombres necesitan satisfacer la necesidad fisiológica, por más shinobi y abstemio que sea un ninja sigue siendo hombre, y bueno, Kakashi es como Sasuke pero más social y menos emo, así que pude imaginar que tipo de mujer tiene a su lado. En fin, dicho lo anterior, espero dejen un review para ver sí estoy haciendo un bien o un mal. O no dejen nada, sólo lean y disfruten.

PD. Y si eres seguidor de alguna de mis otras historias, esta semana las estaré actualizando, ya encontré más tiempo libre. Saludos, los adoro.

 **Advertencia:** Kakashi x Oc.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto "fudanshi de le dicen" Masashi.

 **Bienvenido a casa.**

by: Yukionna.

 **Capitulo 1/8:** Reencuentro.

De todos los trabajos que se habían dado durante el incidente de Kaguya, el de cuidar a los usuarios de gekke kenkai más jóvenes de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, los herederos, era el más fácil. Sencillamente se había puesto a ella y a otros diez shinobis de alto rango para ser niñeros, pues en caso de que los grandes ninjas fallaran en derrotar al enemigo en común, ellos tendrían la obligación de entrenar y cobrar venganza. Setsuna Engu, estaba a cargo, era una espléndida ANBU de la hoja, originaria de la Neblina pero naturalizada y criada allá donde el primer Hokage había fundado el sistema político que regía en todo el mundo ninja. Era una mujer de unos 26 años, tenía dos hijas, una de ellas estaba al frente peleando y la otra estaba resguardada entre los herederos con el gen más fuerte de su gekke kenkai, no es que hubiera preferencia, el modo de selección había sido simple: "Llevar a los niños más sobresalientes entre los sobresalientes y además tuvieran alguna habilidad especial, o en su defecto, ser el heredero más fuerte del gekke kenkai". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Este grupo de niños y shinobis no habían sido víctimas del Tsukuyomi infinito, estaban bajo tierra y resguardados por una barrera que en ningún momento se había debilitado. Sólo hasta que llegó un canario a la única entrada del lugar donde estaban, y después de abrirle las entrañas al animal, comprobando que era "original", fue que se envió a un tres shinobis a ver el "estado" del panorama.

Dos días después, los shinobis regresaron. Setsuna se aseguró que fueran ellos y por fin pudieron salir de su escondite.

Llegaron a la aldea una semana después de que el "Tsukuyomi infinito" había sido desecho. Todos los familiares de los niños llevados al resguardo estaban en la entrada principal de la aldea y recibieron a sus hijos, había mucha conmoción, todos lloraban, todos reían, todos estaban felices.

Ella miró alrededor como los niños corrían a saludar a sus padres, los otros ninjas que habían estado ayudándola se desbarataban en los brazos de sus familias, de sus padres, hermanos, parejas. Su hija la miró con gesto serio, a lo lejos distinguió la figura de su padre y corrió a saludar. Sin embargo Setsuna, se quedó atrás supervisando que todos los niños fueran devuelto a su familia, le fueron entregadas las listas de bajas, algunos niños habían quedado huérfanos. Tenía que coordinar eso para llevar a esos niños con un tutor o ver con la quinta que pasaría. A tanto, regaló una mirada más a la figura de su hija que iba a un costado de su esposo.

"¿No irás a saludar a tu esposo, Set-san?" preguntó una compañera de la morena que negó.

"Está vivo, después hablaremos, él terminó su trabajo, yo no" argumentó caminando hacia el grupo de niños que esperaban paciente por alguien que no llegaría. Empezó a coordinarlos. Mandó a dos personas para que viera en qué condiciones estaba la aldea y qué lugar era el más seguro para resguardar a los niños.

No es que no amara a su pareja, no lo hubiera extrañado o no estuvieran juntos, sencillamente, así de simple era su relación, ellos funcionaban siendo así. Tenían su momento, tenían su espacio. Ambos estaban conscientes que el simple hecho de verse a los ojos una vez más era una ganancia, significaba que estaban vivos. Por dentro ambos estaban aliviados pero conscientes de que el otro iba a volver con vida, pues habían seleccionado una pareja que fuera lo suficientemente dura y hábil para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla y así no desperdiciar tiempo preocupándose por su bienestar.

Engu Setsuna, había estado muchas veces en situaciones de riesgo de muerte pero jamás hizo alarde de ellas, o usado las mismas para conseguir cariño por parte de su pareja, pues éste había estado en el doble de misiones suicidas desde muy temprana edad, le llevaba tres años de diferencia, y esos tres años marcaban un margen grande de experiencia.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, pasó su informe a la hokage y de ahí se dirigió hacia su hogar. De caminó se topó con su hija mayor que repartía víveres a los que necesitaban de ellos. Su hija mayor era dura y hábil en el campo de batalla, no se preocupaban pues sabían que estaba bien. Muestras de amor, de cariño, de afecto, eran innecesarias. No esperaba nada de eso, así estaba bien. O eso creía, pues al doblar la calle de donde vivía, en la esquina sintió la presencia de alguien.

Rió entredientes la mujer.

"…¿Qué haces?" preguntó con voz baja la mujer al tiempo que se empezaba a quitar la banda de su frente.

"Esperándote, ¿no puedo hacerlo?"

"Supongo, aunque no dejas de ser un jodido acosador. Por eso tus alumnos son iguales a ti. Todos los del equipo siete son unos acosadores" –señaló la mujer riendo suavecito.

"Estás de buen humor"-Ahora fue el turno del enmascarado que después de mucho tiempo leía pacíficamente su libro favorito. Caminaba a la par de su pareja.

"Sí, acabó la guerra… dejaré de cambiar pañales y podré regresar a misiones normales, o al menos hasta que se reestablezca todo" –contestó ella mirándolo de reojo, empezó a amarrar su cabello negro en una cola de caballo alta. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían desacelerado el paso a su hogar que estaba a mitad de la cuadra-. "Aquí el que parece de buen humor, eres tú. ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Sí, los tres volvieron" –comentó alegremente.

Setsuna se detuvo. Kakashi la imitó y viró su atención para observar el rostro de su amante, la cual sonrió con sincera felicidad, sus manos estaban entrelazadas por frente de su cuerpo, y la imagen le pareció perfecta al Hatake, que mostró su sorpresa, abriendo grande su único ojo visible.

"Felicidades, tu misión a acabado, Kakashi-sensei, y sin tener que asesinar a nadie"

El jounnin tragó saliva, recordando la imagen que había presenciado en el Valle del fin, días atrás. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura por fin juntos y sonriendo. Era cierto, su misión había acabado, y sin haber tenido que sacrificar a nadie más.

"Bienvenido a casa, Kakashi"

"Ya llegué, Setsuna-san"

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


	2. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo

**Cronopios del autor** : Me entro la inspiración y actualizaré todos mis fics x3.

 **Advertencia: Kakashi x Oc**.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Naruto y demás le pertenece a Kishimoto-kun (?).

.

.

 **Bienvenido a casa.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2/8: Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo**.

—Kakashi. ¿Podrías llevar a Tsusuki al hospital? Al parecer se está infectando la herida que tiene en el pie —dijo la esposa del copy-ninja al aludido mientras que terminaba de organizar sus efectos personales.

—Claro —respondió el hombre mientras que se ponía de pie para ir a ponerse el chaleco—. ¿Tienes misión, Sestsuna-san?

—Sí, debo de ir a la Hierba a ver cómo está la situación con ciertos shinobis… al parecer el jutsu infinito dejó algunas secuelas en sus psiques… me ha pedido la hokage que cuide de Sakura que será quién los revise.

—Ya veo. Es un viaje de varios días.

—Sí —ella sonrió suavemente jugando con una kunai entre sus manos. Él se acercó para besar la frente ajena. Después se flexionó y al tiempo ambos buscaron la boca del otro, las manos de la mujer pasaron por los hombros ajenos antes de estrecharlo por el cuello y pegarlo más contra sí.

Se separaron casi como si estuvieran coordinados y sus ojos chocaron. Ella acarició el rostro de su esposo, y pegó su frente contra el pecho ajeno. Kakashi sólo la abrazó contra sí.

—Oye…

—Dime.

—Cuídate. ¿Vale?

—Tonto —hubo risas por parte de los dos.

Para cuando el shinobi volvió con su hija menor del médico, su esposa no estaba. Estaba acostumbrado.

—Padre, iré a mi habitación a actualizar los jutsus que me ha traído Sato-san.

—De acuerdo, tengo que ir donde el hokage, volveré tarde, Mite-san vendrá para hacerte de comer.

—Nos vemos, suerte —la niña, una criatura de cabellos albinos e inexpresivos ojos negros había heredado el carácter explosivo de su abuelo Sakumo pero también la entrega y dedicación que su esposa mostrara desde temprana edad. A veces temía que en el temperamento psicológico de su hija hubiera mella de sus propios trastornos de la infancia, debía de reconocer que ser tan estoico y disciplinado le habían ocasionado a él serios problemas que ahora estaban resueltos pero que tuvo que cargar durante dolorosos años consigo. No quería eso para sus hijos, pero había un motivo en el cual él como padre no podía interferir y era una extraña riña nacida entre sus hijas para ver cuál era la mejor.

Hisashi, la mayor, era justamente lo contrario a su pequeña hermana. Callada, reservada y meticulosa, era una ninja excepcional al cual le habían encargado un año antes de que se diera la cuarta gran guerra ninja, la responsabilidad de mantener en forma el contenido del libro Bingo. Era una tarea que la mantenía todo el tiempo fuera de la aldea y recorriendo el mundo shinobi, pero por el grado de peligro y confianza que se necesitaba, no hubo mejor shinobi que ella. Inclusive, en algún punto se había señalado como un buen prospecto como posible Hokage, sin embargo, Hisashi nunca había mostrado cualidades de liderazgo en el trabajo en equipo, un requisito fundamental para ser el jefe de la aldea.

Hisashi y Tsusuki se podía decir que eran ninjas extraordinarias en sus lugares de especialización pero mantenían un perfil bajo por cuestiones de seguridad. Los integrantes de la familia Hatake de algún modo eran una de las muchas armas secretas de diferentes ramas para la Hoja. Aunque el anonimato de la familia llegaría a su fin de forma abrupta.

—¿Nuevo Hokage? —cuestionó Kakashi mirando a la quinta y a Shizune.

—Ya estoy cansada.

—¿En serio? —enarcó la ceja el Hatake.

—No estoy jugando Kakashi —el hombre se cuadro ante la exclamación de su líder y afirmó con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz—. Eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, así que estás siendo declarado el nuevo Hokage de la Villa oculta de las Hojas.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia sufrieron un pequeño e incomodo silencio después de la noticia, la familia pequeña gran familia había sido convocada para informarles. Setsuna sonreía mirando su té, mientras que Tsusuki y Hisashi observaron incrédulas a su padre, duraron alrededor de dos minutos de aquel modo hasta que Tsusuki negó, después observó a su madre y por último a su hermana.

—¿No se supone que el ambiente debería estar más animado? Estamos celebrando que papá es el nuevo Hokage —inquirió la menor de los Hatake mientras se incorporaba y saltaba a los brazos de su progenitor que la recibió con una sonrisa suave.

—Conociendo al tacaño de padre significará más misiones y menos paga —hubo una risa general.

—Vale… tendré que ir preparando mi retiro como esposa entonces —bromeó también Setsuna—. Detesto las fiestas formales y demás eventos públicos… así que tendremos que buscar una familia que se quiera hacer pasar por la familia del Hokage.

Los cuatro volvieron a reír.

Tsuzuku y Hisashi se encasillaron en recoger las cosas de la comida que habían tenido, era extraño que toda la familia Hatake estuviera reunida así que trataban de no hacer estragos en el entorno familiar. Aunque lo más común es que ambas hijas pelearan hasta sacarse la mierda, en palabras de la propia Tsuzuki. Al tanto, Kakashi y Setsuna tomaban té, él leía una copia del "Tosaku no Sendo", (El camino del pervertido), una nueva serie que se le asemejaba mucho al Icha Icha Paradise, aunque faltaba la maestría en el detalle que solo Ero-senin tenía, aunque lejos de eso la lectura lo mantenía entretenido. La literatura erótica era parte de su vida y nadie se lo iba a quitar jamás. A su lado su esposa también tomaba té, y veía con interés la pecera que había en el medio de la mesita de centro de la sala.

—Setsuna-san.

—¿Hmp?

—Sobre tu condición.

—Está igual —resolvió ella dando un sorbo lento a su té—. Ni se te ocurra quitarme responsabilidades o restar grados a mis misiones ahora que tendrás el poder, Kakashi, o te mostraré porque me llaman el Demonio de la neblina.

—Sé porque te llaman de ese modo, Hatake Setsuna.

La mujer torció la sonrisa sin dejar de tomar té.

—Mantenme informado sobre tu condición y la condición de tu Kekkei Genkai. ¿Vale?

—Lo haré, pero tú no harás nada al respecto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, sexto?

Que lo llamara de aquel modo prendió algo dentro del Copy Ninja que no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita ronca y profunda.

—Lo sé, sería una falta de respeto hacerlo, pero se volvería un problema si de pronto eso se vuelve una preocupación. ¿O no lo crees? —Kakashi miró por encima de su libro a su esposa que torcía la sonrisa.

 _"Bastardo",_ pensó ella.

—Eres muy astuto, Sexto.

—Y tú un contrincante testarudo, Hatake Setsuna.

—No me culpe a mí, culpe a mi esposo que siguió alimentando la coraza que hace que no me importa casi nada.

Kakashi parecía enfrascado en su lectura, ella en su té.

—¿Hay algo que te importe, Hatake Setsuna?

Los ojos negros del sexto chocaron con los verdes de la kunoichi para después desviarlos hacia la cocina donde las risas y voces de sus hijas sonaron, posterior volvió a tomar un poco más de su té. Kakashi afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza pues la misma cosa que eran importantes para ella, lo eran para él. Él se movió sólo para recargar su cabeza del hombro de su mujer, y ella dejó discretamente una mano sobre su pierna. Un movimiento igual de discreto a cuando rozaron sus manos el día del nombramiento oficial de Kakashi como el nuevo Hokage cuando ella le entregó el Haori que no había quedado listo pero que cumpliría con su función.

—Por cierto, lo había olvidado... —dijo ella antes de tener que retirarse junto al resto de shinobis. Hatake se acomodaba el Haori.

—¿El qué?

—Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo —él le sonrió desde detrás de la mascara y asintió.

—Gracias, Set-san.

Se despidieron con una tenue reverencia para que pronto la mujer desapareciera en un guiño. Naruto desde la multitud entrecerró la mirada, había visto toda la escena pero no reconocía a la shinobi de ninguna misión o cosa por el estilo.

—Neh… Sakura-chan, ¿sabes quién era la mujer que estaba con Kakashi-sensei ahora? Parecían muy cercanos.

La Haruno miró de reojo a su amigo y bufó.

—Baka, es la esposa de Kakashi-sensei.

El rubio enarcó la ceja como si hubiera dicho algo extraño sólo para después soltar una carcajada. La palabra esposa y Kakashi en la misma oración no tenía sentido, claro que no.

.

 **Reviews.**

 **Akime Maxwell:** Thanks por el review. Y sí, siempre me imaginé también a una mujer dura como Kakashi, Setsuna es un oc que me gusta mucho, lo he trabajado durante mucho tiempo, espero que siga teniendo tu opinión en los siguientes capítulos. Con respecto a lo de parejas canon, pues las habrá, de hecho el siguiente capítulo se lo dedicaremos a Sasuke-chan (?). Gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

 **Saludos.**

St. Yukiona.


End file.
